What You Want To Know Can Hurt
by Lorelai Anderson
Summary: The whole team is working on murder, where both parents were murdered. Grissom is worried that this case may hit a nerve with Sara. Can there be sparks between Catherine and Grissom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

Grissom turned to Catherine "What have we got here?"

"Two girls found their parents in the garage, dead." answered Catherine

Grissom looked around and spotted two girls sitting together, the younger one was perched on her sister's lap, and was crying softly, while the older sister tried to look brave. He cautiously approached them and heard the older one saying,

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. I--" she abruptly stopped herself when she saw Grissom approaching, and gently removed Caitlyn from her lap. Quickly, she fixed her wrinkled skirt and met Grissom halfway.

"What do you want?" she cried "Our parents just died! We don't want to talk to people."

Seeing her distress, Grissom gently replied "I'm with the crime lab."

Putting her hands on her hips, the girl stared hard at him "Is that supposed to mean something to us?"

"As a matter of a fact it does." Catherine replied stepping out of the shadow

"Fine. What do you people want?" asked the girl

"We want to talk to you, and we need your clothes, and finger prints. You know the works." Catherine curtly replied. She had no time for this, and besides whom did the girl think she was.

Rolling her eyes, the girl started to take off her shirt

"Not now." Grissom quickly replied. Was the girl actually going to strip in front of him?

Laughing the girl replied "Of course not now. What? You think I was going to strip for you? I'm not a slut. I am getting hot, I have on an extra t-shirt under this one" she pointed at a different colored t-shirt.

Catherine was disgusted. A slut? This is not going to be an easy case.

"Rachel!"

Rachel jumped upon hearing her name

"Jesus Missy!"

"Is He here?" Missy replied with a laugh

"God! You scared me." Rachel gave Missy a friendly push

"You've got to stop name-dropping like that, Rach!" Missy replied with forced seriousness

"Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better. And, thanks for coming." Rachel gave Missy a weak smile

"How could have I not come? You sounded hysterical." At that Grissom and Catherine raised their eyebrows "What's up babe? What happened?"

"My parents were killed." Whispered Rachel

"Oh my God!" shouted Missy

Sobbing uncontrollably Rachel told Missy "I found them in the garage! I'm so scared Missy, and I don't know what to do!"

Grissom and Catherine looked at each other, surprised at the turn of events.

Wiping out her tears Rachel turned to Catherine and Grissom "Look, I have to take my sister to school."

"We'll have one of the detectives drive her to school." Grissom was surprised at her coolness towards him and Catherine

Rachel stepped towards Grissom and stared directly into his stunned eyes "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but I'm not going to have my sister driven to school like a criminal."

Grissom broke off the eye contact with a step back "Catherine will take your sister to school, and you can come with me for questioning" He looked at Catherine to see if it was all right with her.

Catherine nodded and took a step forward, and held out her hand for Caitlyn to take.

With a quick glance at Rachel, Caitlyn took Catherine's hand.

"It's okay Cat, go ahead. I'll see you after school." Turning to Grissom "I have a lot of important things to take care of, so can we make this quick?"

"Sure."

Grissom's Car

"So…Rachel how old are you and your sister?" asked Grissom while keeping his eyes on the road

"Well, my sister is 11 and I'm 32."

Grissom was shocked and took his eyes off the road and looked at her and quickly looked back at the road

"Yes, I know. I don't look like a 32 year old woman, and you know what? I love it!" Rachel smiled at Grissom for the first time "Although, I get hit on by many younger men." She chuckled

45 minutes later filled with silence.

"We're here."

"Am I supposed to jump up and down?" asked Rachel her voice dripping with sarcasm

With a disappointed shake of his head, Grissom started down the parking lot towards the building

Catherine's Car

"How old are you Caitlyn?"

"11."

"It's nice to have an older sister."

"I guess."

"Does your sister act like that all the time?" Catherine knew she was prying, but she was really curious.

"Nope."

"Why us?"

"It's not you, or your friend. It's just that my sister was very close to mom and dad. She really is sweet. She's almost a mom to me." After a pause she continued "I guess she's having a hard time excepting that mom and dad are gone, and are not coming back."

Catherine was flabbergasted. Of course, that makes a lot of sense. Who wouldn't act the same way?

"So…Who found your parents first?"

"Rachel did."

"Can you tell me more details?"

"My sister said never talk to strangers without a lawyer." Then with a smile she added "She also said, and I quote 'Lipstick, Lipstick, and Lipstick remember those three words.'"

Catherine chuckled "Well those are good rules."

"Mrs…?" Caitlyn started

"Why don't you call me Catherine?" Catherine smiled at the little girl

Caitlyn thought about it and shock her head

"Miss Catherine?" suggested Catherine

Caitlyn paused then with a huge grin she nodded. Then her voice filled with curiosity "Miss Catherine can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey."

"Okay…ummm…what's it like finding dead people all the time?" After asking, Caitlyn giggled at her silly question

"Well…" Catherine paused and thought about it. "It's always hard. I think the hardest part of this job is telling their loved ones of the deaths, and seeing their grief. I don't think I ever will get over it." Catherine's voice ringed of sincerity

"I like that answer." Caitlyn told Catherine truthfully

Taking her eyes off the road for a few seconds, Catherine turned and smiled at the sweet little girl. Nearing Caitlyn's school, Catherine turned to Caitlyn "You're here Caitlyn."

Unhooking her seat-belt Caitlyn turned to Catherine "Can you call me Cat? Everyone calls me Cat."

"All right Cat, you're here."

Snapping her seat-belt back in, Cat turned to Catherine and simply said "I want to see my sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to talk to Rach."

"Well, that works out well, because I was going to ask for your clothes, so I can put them with the evidence." Explained Catherine

CSI Building

Grissom yelled once he was inside "Nick! Warrick! Sara!"

Nick's head popped out "What is it Grissom?"

Turning to Nick, Grissom pointed at Rachel "Nick, please escort this woman to the evidence room."

Nodding, Nick looked at Rachel "Please follow me."

"Whatever."

Upon hearing that, Nick turned and looked at Grissom. Seeing Nick's questionable glance, Grissom just shrugged.

"Oh, and Nick?" Nick stopped and looked back at Grissom "Don't do anything till I get there. Can you also call Catherine and see how she is doing?"

Nodding Nick led Rachel to the evidence room

Once inside Rachel sat down, and as soon as she sat down Sara came in. Sara was distracted, so she didn't see Rachel until Rachel said

"Sara? Sara is that you?"

Astonished to hear a different voice Sara jumped and turned to Rachel. As soon as she saw who it was, she rushed to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"Rachel! How long has it been? Wait, what are you doing here?"

Before Rachel could answer Nick cleared his throat, and again Sara jumped

"Sorry for scaring you Sara."

Sara smiled "It's okay Nick." "So, what is Rachel doing here?"

"Sara, this woman is here for questioning."

Sara stared at him in disbelief "What for?"

Nick offered a sympathetic smile "I--"

Rachel interrupted Nick "Sara, my parents were killed."

Once again Sara was surprised "Who did it?"

"Sara, they think I did." Rachel pointed at Nick

Sara turned to Nick "Is that true?"

"I don't know anything Sara. Grissom just told me to bring her here. Oh that reminds me; I got to go talk to Catherine."

To be continued


	2. Doubt

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI. (RR)

* * *

Catherine's Car

While driving Catherine's cell began to ring, and with an annoyed sigh she answered "Willows."

"Oh, hey Nicky. What's up? Does Grissom want me to baby-sit?" she looked over at Caitlyn "Oh I see. Tell Grissom I'm bringing Cat to see Rachel. It's Rachel's sister. Yes, Nicky the girl we have in for questioning. Bye"

She turned to Caitlyn "That man." And laughed.

CSI Building

Nick strode back to the suspect. He needed to talk to Grissom or someone. He needed to know what the heck was going on.

He walked back to the room and saw Sarah and her "friend" talking excitedly.

Clearing his throat he cautiously walked in. "Sarah can I talk to you for a sec?"

Stopping her conversation with Rachel, Sarah walked to Nick. "What?"

"Sarah it's unethical to be buddy-buddy with a suspect-"

"Look, I don't believe she killed her parents. Grissom can suspect her all he wants but I'll prove him wrong. He's not always right Nick. Remember that." She waved bye to Rachel and walked out.

Looking puzzled Nick started to reply but was interrupted by Catherine and a little girl that ran into the room and hugged Rachel.

"Cat what are you doing here? You know skipping school is wrong."

"I know but I wanted to see you. I'm sorry maybe Miss Catherine-"

"It's okay honey. I know this is not exactly a great day. Be a good girl and listen to them. Okay?"

"Okay" answered Caitlyn and sat down next to Rachel

"Hey Brass."

"Hey Catherine. Grissom filled me in."

"Okay I'll talk to Caitlyn and you can talk to Rachel."

"All right." He walked in and waited until everyone left and turned to Rachel "So, your parents must have been villains if they got killed the way they did."

"Huh?"

"Good answer. Try again. You must have hated your parents. What did they do? Hated your boyfriend? Took you off their will?"

"Is that what you think?! That I killed my parents for money? I would never!" cried Rachel

"Well maybe you can tell me why and we might go easy on you."

"I swear I didn't do it."

"Well then tell me what happened I have time on my hands." Brass sat down and reclined against the chair

"I stayed late at work and I get a hysterical phone call from my sister. I drive over to her middle school, calm her down and take her home. It was around 5:00 pm.-"

"Why was your sister hysterical?"

"You would be too if your parent didn't pick you up on time first time in your life. They were never late. Anyways we searched the whole house and that's when we found them in the garage. I then proceeded to call the police and waited just like they advised."

"So who would want to kill your parents? My money's still on you.-"

"Please I would never. I…would never hurt them."

Brass stood and leaned toward her and then looked straight into her eyes "Nice hesitation. So what really went on with your parents before they were killed?"

Rachel looked back at him with clear defiance in her eyes "I want my lawyer."


End file.
